


Freshman 15

by Sugarsickk



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Newt, College AU, M/M, Pre-Canon, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsickk/pseuds/Sugarsickk
Summary: College life and a new relationship looked good on Newt. Hermann certainly agrees.





	Freshman 15

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets here

It all started when Newt’s roommate moved in.  
He didn’t think he would get along with him at first; he’d met him on move-in day, finding that he had been there much earlier than Newt had and had already moved all of his stuff into his room. He and Hermann had been exchanging letters since high school, but after they had drifted apart, he feared he would hate him. Hermann had welcomed him warmly, though, or as warmly as a shrewd aspiring mathematician could.

  
Their friendship didn’t take long to rekindle, and a large part of it was subtly taking care of each other. Newt made sure Hermann ate, Hermann made sure Newt didn’t stress himself to tears. The reverse was also true, especially after they’d gotten closer again. The food at MIT was significantly better than most college food, and Hermann always made sure to bring Newt coffee and copious amounts of Chinese takeout when he’d be procrastinating late into the night. It honestly got to the point where he wondered if Hermann had some kind of ulterior motive, but when he asked him if he wanted anything in return, he’d blatantly denied the idea. Later, Newt had found out that Hermann was still interested in him, and he figured that was what prompted the generosity. Such generosity continued after they started dating officially, but Newt thought nothing of it.

  
Now, Newt was attempting to literally jump into a pair of skinny jeans, and he was losing the fight, much to his dismay. They went up over his legs alright, but he had particular trouble with getting them over his ass. Once he finally managed to pull them up all the way, eyeing his own ass appreciatively in the mirror, he had another issue.

  
These had been older anyway, and he figured that whatever detergent Hermann used, it must have been shrinking his clothes very slightly. The new problem was that he couldn’t get them to button. Hermann was hanging out with him this weekend; that was really the only time they got to themselves, so he had to look good. He sighed heavily and continued to pull them further up, a bit higher so maybe they’d close. He’d always been a bit on the chubby side, and that was apparent now with his paunch getting in the way of his old jeans. He finally managed to button them, and had to suck in his stomach to do up the zipper, sighing in relief as he finished the laborious process of putting on such tight clothing. “Fucking finally,” He murmured. 

  
The first thing he noticed was that these jeans were definitely tighter. They dug slightly into his middle, making his stomach pudge over the edges of them in a way he honestly found to be cute. This was more pronounced by his t-shirt being on the shorter side, so if he moved at all a soft edge of his stomach would be exposed. It didn’t really bother him, honestly; most of his jeans did that, and he found it to be very punk rock.

  
The idea of Hermann noticing this, however, was a bit embarrassing, so Newt pulled an oversized MIT hoodie on over his shirt. He couldn’t exactly say why he was embarrassed by the thought; Hermann had made casual comments before that implied Newt being chubby wasn’t a bad thing. It nearly seemed lewd, he thought, blushing.

  
He traipsed out into the common room with socked feet, grinning at Hermann, who was waiting expectantly on the couch. He was in appropriately comfortable clothing, this time a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie that was far too big on him.

  
“What took you so long?” He asked, smiling, and Newt plopped down next to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

  
“Jeans were putting up a fight, you know how it goes,” Newt admitted, blushing. “They’re skinny jeans, you know?” He was definitely explaining himself too much, but Hermann just laughed softly.

  
“I made some popcorn,” He said brightly, gesturing to the immense bowl of popcorn sitting on the couch cushions between them.

  
“Awesome!” Newt promptly crawled onto that cushion and put the bowl in his lap, leaning on Hermann. He put a casual arm around Newt, kissing the top of his head. He blushed, hoping he wouldn’t notice how his jeans were fitting. Without another word, Newt turned on The Creature From The Black Lagoon. It usually ended up being background noise while Newt and Hermann talked, (or fucked) so it didn’t surprise him much when Hermann addressed him.

  
“Newton, I see campus life has been treating you quite well,” He said, voice taking a teasing tone, and Newt frowned.  
“What do you mean?” He asked, brow furrowed in confusion. Hermann chuckled.

  
“I mean, _liebling_ , that all of your habitual stress eating has had an impact. Heard of the freshman 15?” He asked, and Newt’s face went hot at his words. There was no malice in it, just light teasing.

  
“Of course I have, Herms,” He said. “Doesn’t mean I’ve experienced it,” his voice was a bit defensive, but in a manner that was clearly joking. Newt took a handful of popcorn, and Hermann smirked, poking Newt lightly in the stomach. The bastard had obviously had a plan here.

  
“I would certainly disagree,” He said. “You’ve been getting rid of old clothes left and right recently, Newton, it’s obvious. Not to mention that relationship weight is also a common phenomenon.. Hoodie off, if you don’t mind, I’m trying to prove a hypothesis,” He said, giving him the choice, and Newt shrugged it off, face pinking at the way his shirt had ridden up to show how tight his jeans were, the strain on the buttons. Hermann looked at him in consideration. “Those look uncomfortable,” He proposed.

  
“They’re old,” Newt said. Hermann nodded. He eyed the soft edges of his stomach, the way a bit of pudge escaped his jeans. Honestly, he could see what Hermann was saying; he looked downright plump. It was hard to believe he hadn’t noticed before.

  
“You can take them off, darling, I’ve seen you in significantly less than boxer shorts and a t-shirt,” He suggested, and Newt sighed in relief, unzipping them. A bit of his stomach poked through the opening and he unbuttoned them quickly, kicking them onto the floor in embarrassment. Hermann curled a hand around to gently rub against the red marks on his stomach, and Newt sighed, relaxing against him. “Newton, there’s no arguing you haven’t put on weight,” He murmured, tracing a gentle hand over the gentle swell of his stomach. Newt rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.  
“Alright, maybe I have,” he admitted, blushing, and Hermann made a pleased noise.

  
“There’s no need to be embarrassed, dear, I think it’s very sweet,” He teased. “Keeping yourself warm for the winter, hm? I certainly like the extra bit of pudge, but don’t feel obliged to keep the weight on just because of me,” Hermann explained.

  
“I like it too,” Newt admitted, blushing. Hermann made a pleased sound and traced an appreciative hand over his stomach, his thighs.

  
“I’m glad, _mein schatz_. You look so round, and warm, and happy...” Hermann said softly, kissing his forehead gently, and Newt snuggled against him, closing his eyes and letting him keep his hand on the undoubtably round curve of his tummy. He occasionally rubbed gentle circles there, which made Newt hum in satisfaction. Newt continued to eat popcorn, which was one of the foods he could consume in ungodly quantities.  
Soon, however, he eyed the bowl and realized he’d had more of it than he should have, which was confirmed by an unhappy noise from his stomach. “Newton, this is what I meant by stress eating,” Hermann fretted.

  
“I’m not stressed, I’m just eating,” Newt said, which he knew was a lie. He did manage to stop, but the fullness hit him soon after, and he groaned softly, one hand on his stomach. “Tummy hurts,” he murmured, sounding a bit petulant in his sleepy state. Hermann frowned.

  
“Newton..” he sighed, a soft tone of worry in his voice. “Alright, come here,” He said, and Newt cuddled closer to him, closing his eyes again and wincing.  
Hermann began to rub gentle circles into his stomach, hand settled against the plush curve of it. He was admittedly very, very good at this; he only applied light pressure, always going counterclockwise. His hands were warm and capable, and Newt relaxed into his arms, the ache in his stomach soothed by the gentle circular motions.  
Even with the background noise, it didn’t take long for Newt to fall asleep, safe in his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
